Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted
'Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted '''is a platformer video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Jeremy Z60, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Jeremy Neptune, and Microsoft Windows. The game's story—which was produced in commemoration of Jeremy Universal's thirty anniversary—takes place seven months after the events of ''Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure, and follows the main protagonist and main antagonist of the series, Jeremy and Mavi, working together to stop "the Evil Duo", a duo of mutant cats that Mavi owned as a child, from destroying Hubtoons City and HubTown. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Same as Crash Twinsanity, but with Jeremy Adventure characters. After Jeremy destroy Phantom Orb using the light power and escape and return to HubTown, Mavi and Darktooth teleport and are preserved in ice in Antarctica. Seven month later, the ice that is preserving Mavi and Darktooth is heading towards the Hubtoons City. Mavi escapes, while Darktooth is still frozen. As he tries to get his revenge on Jeremy, she paralyzes Petunia. Poorly disguised as Petunia, Mavi lures Jeremy over to a bay, where she attacks Jeremy with the Mecha-Bots, a gigantic mech. After this fails to defeat Jeremy, the robot falls in a cave, forcing Mavi into Jeremy and causing the pair to fall. Mavi, infuriated over losing to Jeremy again, attacks him, and the duo fight roll all the way to the cave's exit. After getting out of the cave, Jeremy and Mavi are confronted by a pair of odd, anthropomorphic turquoise cats who proclaim themselves as "The Evil Duos", who have come to destroy the Hubtoons City and HubTown. When it is learned that they come from the Tenth Dimension, Mavi proposes that she and Jeremy travel the islands in search of Orbs needed to power the Teleportation, a machine that will allow them travel to the Tenth Dimension. Jeremy faces and defeats many of his old enemies during his quest, including Amelia, Harper and Jana, Lewis, Silverclaw, and Mastermind Cat, all six of which are interested in the treasure that the Evil Duos own (with Julie from Sorceress Girl showing up to briefly attack the villains for stealing his gems). However, after retrieving enough power orbs, Mavi is confronted by Graciela, who believes she kidnapped Jeremy. Graciela kicks Mavi, jettisoning the orbs onto the Teleportation, destroying it and paralyzing Graciela. In order to fix it, Mavi and Jeremy travel to Miss Simple's Academy of Villains in order to fetch Niko, Mavi's little cousin, the only person who could do so. After defeating Winka Girl and Miss Simple, it is later revealed that the Evil Duos are actually Mavi's former pet kittens Gavin and Achilles, mutated by the radiation present in the Tenth Dimension. Once Niko fixes the Teleportation, he, Jeremy and Mavi travel to the Tenth Dimension, a bizarre and gloomy mirror universe version of Earth, where Evil Wuud, the Tenth Dimension's version of Jeremy, kidnaps Niko. Jeremy and Mavi escape Evil Wuud and rescue Niko, where they defeat the Evil Duos, who are subsequently eaten alive by Evil Wuud. The game ends with Mavi trying to use the Teleportation to get rid of Jeremy; however, it malfunctions and sends Mavi into Guest's mind. Mavi is horrified as she is surrounded by numerous personifications of Guest. Development During working on ''Return To The Adventure'' was work in production, one of JeremyWorks workers saw an old paper about the Traveller's Tales game, Crash Twinsanity. JeremySoft asked Traveller's Tales, the developer of Zarahi! series and the Lego games, if they reboot/follow-up to Crash Twinsanity ''and make it just like the ''Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''-like game, Traveller's Tales said that they would do the reboot to Crash Twinsanity. ''Although Traveller's Tales did not developed the game. There was a demo disc that was released with 3 levels of the game on it. Each having a Narration by Mavi about what will happen. The Demo Reveals several concepts that were removed from the final game, such as seemingly the use of time trail relics as the icon is found on the pause menu. ''Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted marks the debut of Samantha Kelly, the voices of Princess Peach and Toad from Super Mario series, as the voice of series antagonist Mavi. When Kelly was called in for an audition to replace previous voice actor Kath Soucie, the voice director described Mavi to her and had her listen to signature samples of Soucie's performance. The full-motion videos of Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted ''were created by Renegade Animation. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Mavi * Niko * Mecha-Bots * Humiliskate ''Coming soon! Worlds Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Cover Arts Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted PS4 cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Xbox One cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted PS3 cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Xbox 360 cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Wii cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Wii U cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted PSVita cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Nintendo 3DS cover.png Jeremy Adventure Twintwisted Nintendo DS cover.png Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia * The game takes place seven months after the events of Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure. * The game is inspired by Crash Twinsanity. ** The game is also a JeremySoft's version of Crash Twinsanity. * The FMV cutscenes share the animation style from Sparkles and Gloom ''and ''Unikitty! * In the demo for this game, the title was "Jeremy Adventure: Unlimited". * If Jeremy touches Graciela she's paralyzed, he will take damage. * There is no way to skip the in-game cut scenes, even after they're viewed for the first time. * The cutscene where Farmer Wuud offers a orbs if Jeremy and Mavi clear his farm of Worms is a reference to video games like Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Spyro the Dragon where a task must be completed to get a reward. In this case however, Mavi blasts the farmer down and just takes the crystal, stating; "I'm an evil princess girl. What do you expect? This isn't a game, you know". * The cutscene where they are about to player to the tenth dimension, where Mavi quotes "Come on, we going to explore a new dimension!! ..... Well, There should've been two new dimensions but we...have no time for this." ''directly references at the cut development time, where the other dimension was ultimately scrapped. * The ending resembles ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, where Mavi gets trapped in Guest's brain, just like when Uka Uka is trapped in the past with Cortex and N. Tropy as babies. Category:Video Game